


Elementary

by DarkSeth



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth





	Elementary

A lazy plume of smoke  
Curls and hangs in the still air.  
A swift mind with cunning thought  
Strips the problem bare.  
Quick movement  
The pipe falls  
A loud exclaimed “Aha!”  
In details found  
The observant eye  
Divines the criminals fall.


End file.
